runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Drechsel
Write the first paragraph of your page here. About Ace Drechsel. Ace went to college with Mason. Although Ace was offered higher quality classes and a better school, Ace declined. Ace helped Mason several times in chapter 1, such as caring for Viola at times, creating a suit of armor which would later help in the fight against Sylar, and helping to stop petty crimes. Character History: Chapter 1: 'Ace helped care for Viola for a bit. Then Ace and Mason got seperated, each going their own paths. Ace got a job at Alfredson Enterprises, he worked diligently on his invetions, and helping out the company. As soon as he met Sylar, he focused more on his weapons against superhumans. He finished his first suit of armor, and went after a high speed chase, he sucessfully took out the car, without being seen...(sorta he got mistaken as a UFO). Then Ace fought off Paul Bank. Ace managed to win, but not by far due to his lack of fighting skills and having to press buttons for the suits prime attacks. Ace upgraded his suit further, adding a computer system to it, allowing him to use his weapons at a far better degree. Ace helped fight off Sylar, holding him back for a few moments. '''Chapter 2: ' Ace creates more weapons, and a second lighter suit of armor. Ace diligently works at Alfredson Enterprises, helping out with its defence systems. Sylar broke in and attacked Ace. Ace barely escaped, and this angered Ace a lot, and Ace plans to get revenge on Sylar. Later, Ace infiltrated Rexcorp with the help of Mason, Skull, and Derek. Ace held off Dylan's mech while the three kept going. At Alfredson Enterprises, Sylar broke in again, Mersey and Ace fought him off, and Ace planted a knife in the back of his head. Ace phoned George to pick up Sylar. 'Chapter 3: '''The day Steve's wife died, he had a brief encounter with a saddened Steve and a confused Mersey. Moments later, a seemingly recovered Steve assigned him a job, Steve's wife left a suicide note about Dylan. Ace phoned Mason later that day. Then, Ace finally finished his fourth suit and created a bullet proof tuxedo, more gadgets, and inserted a remote control device to his car. When he was flying about in his third suit he secretely interfered with several airports radio frequencies and most of the people were complaining and worried about a UFO disrupting flight traffic. Ace went to investigate and soon met up with the Iron Hornet. The two were about evenly matched physically but the Iron Hornet had more weapons such as his strong lasers, honey substances, and bee drones. Erik distracted the Iron Hornet as Ace was trying to stop a helicopter from falling to the ground. As Erik was subdued by the bee drones, Ace managed to get the people out the helicopter. Ace dropped them off safely and the Iron Hornet was already at the scene and had thrown the same helicopter at Ace. Ace dodged the helicopter and fought off the Iron Hornet for a bit. whnen his suit got to 52% Ace got his computer to send his fourth suit to help out civilians and Erik. The fourth suit arrived and saved Erik, Erik went on to tackle a downed Iron Hornet but the Iron Hornet wounded him severely. After this Alan also interfered in the fight. Ace put on his fourth suit and ultimately beat the hornet. The Iron Hornet fleed and Ace left. After this, Ace had been experimenting with a chemical spray gun, by mistake he put his custom power serum in it and sprayed himself with it. Ace was knocked out and found out he could emit this red electricity.... Abilities and Skills. ' 'Ace is extremely intelligent, which already outweighs most powers. He can create great weapons and prefers to make weapons, although he can conjour up great every day usage items. Power '''Power Augmentation: '''The user can power up abilities so that they can reach a high level master and control instataneously. He can use it offensively to overcharge opponents and kill them quickly, he only needs to give you a short shock to allow you to master your ability(ies) and enhance them. The effects only last a couple hours. Suit 1 '''Exoskeleton Suit 1: '''The suit stands at 6'3 and weighing aroundd 290 pounds(Ace piloting it). It is compromised out of titanium and nickel and laminated with kevlar and polymer composite. It of course grants... *'Super Durability: 'It can easily stop bullets in its tracks, RPGS, great heights, and superhuman blows. Tank shells can dent if its a direct hit. *'Super Speed: 'Although the suit is bulky, it can allow the user to move at 40mph. *'Super Strength: 'Ace can lift 30 tons with the suit on. Some of its '''Weapons '''are... *Dual mounted laser pistols on wrists. *Flame thrower located on left arm. *Small compact missile launchers located on arms. *Deadly paralyzing gas under wrists. *Light saber device located inside the leg. *Stun brass knuckles located on metal plated knucles. *Thrusters located on feet, calfs , chest area and back.(allows Speed up to mach8) *Installed computer similar to Jarvis. *A precise targeting system *Dual grappling hooks next to mounted laser pistols. Suit 2 This suit is more efficient for stealth, this explains why he used it in the RexCorp infiltration. Its plates are black, making it hard for opponents to see him in dark places. His visor is a vibrant yellow, which can become brighter or dim. it also stands at 6'2. '''Super Strength: '''He can lift 3 tons. '''Super Speed: '''He can run at 85mph '''Super Agility: ' He can clear most obsticales fluently and efficient. '''Super durability: '''50 caliber bullets can get past his durability. Super Reflexes: His reflexes are fast enough to catch a bullet with his fingers. '''Some of its Equipment is... Dual 8 inch lightsabers located on hips. Dual Laser pistols mounted on wrists. Standard Knife located on chest M16 tucked in to the suits metal plates on its back. It has a better targeting system than his previous suit. It has a safe environment sytem, meaning he can see how dangerous it is to cross a old and worn out wooden bridge thats 120 meters long, and if theres a better and efficient route. Computer Installed Smoke pellets 3 on waist. Suit 3. This suit looks like a combination of his first and second suit, it stands at 6'4, and has gray metal plates that are shiny due to the diamond coating. Super Strength: 'It allows him to lift up to 15 tons. '''Super Speed: '''He can run up to 120 mph in his suit. '''Super Agility: '''He can move more fluently than his light suit. '''Super Durability: ' His durability is great, it has great padding, kevlar above the padding, thin plates covering wires, titanium plates over this, and a light diamond coating on the helmet, arms, legs, etc. '''Super Reflexes: '''He could catch bullets with relative ease. '''Equipment: *'Thrusters: '''His thrusters allow him flight, which allows him to reach speeds of mach 15, they are located on his legs and back. *'Grapple Hooks: There are hidden grapple hooks located on his hips and sides. There are two mounted grapple hook launching devices on both upper wrists. *'Magic Gun Turret: '''It is located on his shoulder Warmachine style, firing all kinds of spells. *'Missiles: 'Heat seeking missiles, smart missiles, light missiles, medium missiles, heavy missiles, they are stored on his back and arms. *'Lasers: ' There is a small turret located on his other shoulder, and there are mounted laser devices on his wrists, next to his grapple hooks. *'Nerve Gas: 'Small devices that emit nerve gas, located under his wrists. *'Computer: '''This computer allows the safe environement system, a better combat system which aids him in his decisions. He has also a precise targeting system which has an aim of 9/10. Suit 4 This suit stands at 6'4. It is colored gray and white, its quite glossy due to its diamond coating. '''Super Strength: '''It has an enhanced power source, allowing it to lift up to 50 tons. '''Super Speed: '''Despite its size, he can reach up to 150 mph in the suit on foot. '''Super Agility: '''He can clear obsticales far better than any olympic athlete. '''Super Reflexes: '''He can react 8 times faster than an olympic athlete. '''Enhanced Vision: '''The suit can zoom in and zoom out, but even without it he can see far. '''Features and Equipment: Thrusters: 'He has thrusters on his feet, calves, back, palms, and chest. '''Shields: '''Shields that cover his entire suit, they can withstand many attacks but they can break if too much damadge hits them, they can't be generated. '''Super La'sers: These lasers are stronger than the average laser, inspired by the energy sword the spartans use, these lasers can easily oblitirate a tank. They can go through a wall of tungsten without problem. 'Mini Turrets: ' These turrets pop out of his shoulders, arms, and legs. '''Sleeping Gas: '''can be sprayed from his right wrist. '''Paralyzing Gas: '''Can be sprayed under his left wrist. '''Computer: '''The computer is powerful enough to hack tech and control them, control his others suits, and other things. '''Safe Enviroment System: '''His computer tells him what is the fastest route and the safest. '''Targeting System: '''Allows precise aim of 9/10. '''Missiles: '''He carries light, medium, and heavy standard missiles. Heat seeking missiles, Smart missiles, EMP missiles, and following missiles. 5th suit He's made a steampunkish suit.... a stealth suit.... a combination of both suits, and a balanced suit. Now he has a tank. Its made out of the following materials: Silicone Carbine, nano kevlar, kevlar, diamond, dyneema, metallic glass, bucky paper, graphite, and titanium. '''Silicon Carbine: Forms the basis of Chobham armor used in battle tanks. It is highly effective. Nano Kevlar: 'Self-assembling nanospheres are the siffest organic material ever created. '''Dyneema: '''High performance polythene marketed as the strongest fiber in the world. It is lighter than water and can stop bullets. It is 15 times stronger than steel. '''Metallic Glass: '''Palladium microalloy glass has the best combination of toughness and strength, '''Bucky Paper: '''Nano technology material made from tube shaped carbon molecules 50,000 times thinner than human hair. 500 times stronger than steel and 10 times lighter. '''Graphene: '''One atom thick sheets of carbon that are 200 times stronger than steel. It would take an elephant balancing on a pencil to break a sheet as thin as saran wrap ''Alltime10s: 10 strongest materials known to man It mostly has plates made of titanium but has .5-2 inches thick of other material(listed above). This behemoth is 12 feet tall and weighs in at around 6 tons. It grants the following: 'Super Strength: ' With it Ace can lift up to 400+tons easily. '''Super Durability: '''Its durability is strong enough to tank shots from lets say Thor wielding his hammer. '''Super Speed: '''The suits strength goes to its legs as well and can run 300mph fairly easily. In combat his speed is great aswell, combined with his reach its dangerous to get close to him. '''Super Reflexes: '''Like the hulk, his reflexes have been described lightning quick, this also follows in with Ace's 5th suit. Usually doesn't help unless theres an opponent as big as him or a missile headed toward him. '''Enhanced Eyesight Then it has the following weapons and equipment: Missiles: '''All types of missiles. '''Turrets: '''These turrets are from U.E.M.S.L.D, so they pack quite a punch. They can easily go through a titanium wall. They are extremely hard to dodge as they are in various places, unless you have great skill. They can chew through fairly strong energy shields as well. '''Taser Knuckles: '''At the fist are powerful tasers that can stun someone like the Hulk for several seconds. Any one lower than the hulk is a potential kill, knockout, or critical injury. They can be switched on and off. '''Powerful Sonic Booms: '''Can be fired from his chest and are easily capable of knocking some one like the hulk back. Using an object or feet to implant yourself on the ground is nearly useless unless you have high tier strength(150ton+). '''Grapple Hooks: '''Can be fired from his fists or back. Its mostly just incase his thrusters fall and he needs to catch himself, or a large object. It is capable of holding 15 tons in weight, each grapple hook. '''Laser Turrets: '''Standard lasers and there are several turrets that can pop out of his suit. These lasers can kill a normal person, leave some one with peak human conidtion injured and low superhuman's injured if hit a lot. They also have a considerable knockback. For those with low super durability usually 5-10 lasers are enough to put you down. '''Super Laser beams: '''Like his 4th suit it is equipped with brand new technology. They can easily go through several walls of thick titanium or concrete or tungsten without problem. '''Sleeping Gas: '''Powerful sleeping gas can be ejected from the suit. It can incapacitate one with a healing factor for a bit. 'Tear Gas:' They can distract and opponent and blind them a bit. '''Paralyzing gas: '''It can paralyze people extremely fast. Even those who have healing factors or are resistant would have some trouble against this gas. '''Energy Shields: '''It has a strong energy shield covering the entire suit. It can be broken through enough punishment and can only be regenerated once. '''Energy Absorber: '''If there is any type of energy around the suit will absorb it. It can be turned on and off. '''T K Negation: '''Ace applied his T K resistant formula on to it. '''Magic Negation: '''Objects of pure magic, tained with magic, or originate from a magic source are ineffective against his suit. '''Targetting System: '9/10 accuracy' Enhanced Hacking: 'The suit is capable of hacking other technology. It can hack some agency like S.H.I.E.L.D with given time.' '"Light Sabers": '''Attached to his fist can emerge a 6 foot long energy blade. They would be capable of leaving marks on adamantium. They obviously have a machine to spring the weapons to life so it can broken. '''Magnetic Strips: '''They are placed on his back,feet, and hands. They are powerful enough to hold the suit steady on metal, or if hes being pulled by the vaccum of space. '''Flight: '''The suit has powerful thrusters attached to its back, legs, and chest. They are powerful enough to allow Ace to reach space within a minute or two of flying. '''enhanced adaptability: '''The suit provides adaptability in the following environments: Space, Oceans, Artic areas, deserts, swamps, etc. Since its pretty strong it needs some weaknesses: If you manage to damage it don't expect to see it for a while as it is VERY expensive. Don't expect me to walk in this suit when you are a low danger level character. Suit is only reserved for threats like Jesse. As always durability has limits, energy weapon do their best againt suits like these. The metallic glass is slightly more vulnerable to other materials. Transportation Besides using his suits flight to get around he formerly owned this car. Then after getting rid of it and deciding to sell it (when it got fixed) he bought a new car. He does not plan to augment the car except maybe give it better durabiltiy but he will augment a future car... a delorean. What he has done recently is inserted a remote control device so he can summon his car through a PDA device. Miscellaneous Equipment All sorts of guns and its equipment. '''Laser pistols and Laser rifles(can melt several metals with ease, with given time it can melt titanium). M'agic gun:' which fires all sorts of spells. Force Field Generator: it is quite weak at the moment though(weaker than the one labeled below). Rune Generator: 'A small device that creates runes at an infinite number, if it is broken, it will maltifunction, giving out random spells or it won't work. '''LightSabers: '''Inspired by ''StarWars, Ace was able to bring alive the sci-fi weapons to life. They can cut through metals with given time, wood easily, and flesh and bone with ease. '''Telekinises resistant formula: '''This formula can be added to any thing and will render basic TKers power, numbing it. The formula makes advanced users lose 50% of their telekinises use, making it weaker. As for masters, it will only render it by 25% and the extreme level users by 10%. He created this formula with the help of a telekinetic and nanobots. '''Force Fields: '''Created with the help of force field generator(evolved human), Ace was able to create a forcefield. Its durability can only handle 20 tons of blunt damage before braking it, and 50 caliber bullets+rpgs and of that sort can crack it badly/penetrate it/ or break it. Ace plans to cover A.E completely with a stronger force field in the future. '''Pre-Supersoldier Serum: '''Ace is trying to create a second super soldier serum, similar to the spartans that he helped create. But without the help of other scientists and equipment, Ace's progress is slow. Eventually, he will need the perfect candidate for the serum. '''Pre Anti-Power device/coating: '''Another project Ace is working on is a power numbing device. Inspired by William's ability. Ace hasn't thourougly met William but he hopes to meet him so Ace could numb any power. '''Bullet Proof Tux: '''The suit can prevent small fire arm bullets from doing any damadge. It is slightly fall resistant, Ace could take a 20 foot fall and be okay, its also water and fire resistant. Its offensive weapons include hidden laser guns, they pop out the sleeves and attach themselves to the palm, they are bright red and shaped like circles(like Iron Man's repulsors). '''ElectroMagnets: '''Y'now, what a camera or audio records him, it will erase it. '''Emp Gun: '''Suck the juice from electrical objects. '''Anti Magic Formula: '''it is fully developed. '''Shrink Gun: '''A powerful laser that can transform something like a football field to fit on your palm easily. The effects are shorter depending on the item's size. Be it several football fields or a mouse. It can also fire a beam to locate the objects and hold them/move them around. Future Projects. *A second Super Soldier serum.(planning stages) *Nano bot Technology(in progress) *A Super suit involving Nano Kevlar, Diamond, Dyneema, BuckyPaper, and Graphene.(planning stages) Developed! *Dimensional ring *Devices powered by abilities.(In progress) *Ability proof armor/items.(in progress). *Magic proof items(developing). Developed! Greatest Feats He created the first '''supersoldiers, created their god like weapons, and armor, with the help of other minds though. Although his first suit is quite primative, he built it out of scraps. It took him a while to finish it due to his lack of resources, but when he got more tools and materials in Alfredson Enterprises, he completed it and enhanced it. Although its not a feat... well maybe, Ace has never really gotten an IQ test, but he estimates that he is around 270-290(and is correct). Weakness Ace is still human. In his suits, they have durability limits, his first suits(1-4) lower their power every time they take damage, weakening his strength,agility, and speed. Trivia 1. His IQ would make him smarter than Peter Parker(IQ of 250), and slightly or as smart as Batman(His IQ is 270). 2. Ace likes to bring sci-fi weapons/equipment to life, for example lightsabers, similar Iron man suits, lasers(if you count that).